The Trinity
by Theopiphany
Summary: This is my first fanfiction: it's about two girls, who have an awful life all around, but then they meet the Gundam Wing pilots. What happens then is, well, unknown as of yet.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
  
  
There was a loud thundering as the invasion hit the city of Mai. Some parents rushed to save their children, while others fled, leaving their children to be trampled by the hooves of a hundred horses. One man grabbed his two daughters as he ran to a nearby tree, which was a burgeoning green contrary to the waning of life all around it. He spoke to them softly, but with lacking breath.  
  
"Stay here. I'm just going to get your mother. Climb the tree and do not move," he told them kissing them both tenderly on their foreheads. His face was pale with a fear the girls had never before seen in their father. But, even though his super-hero image was shattered, a superhuman strength seemed to overtake him.  
  
Swiftly, he ran across the dirt street before the invaders could see him. The girls climbed the tree and watched their father maneuver through the small city. Crying people rushed by him attempting to escape the flames but the boisterous red and orange dancers that were the flames did not scare them as did their murderers. They saw him sneak around corners and through burning buildings, once in a while pulling out small children and mothers, then he reached his home only to find a dreadful scene. The girls watched confused, scared, but, somehow, not crying. The invaders had found their fair mother and were ravaging her outside the family's home, the "Home Sweet Home" sign swinging back and forth in the wind right along with the dancer of flame upon it.  
  
The two young girls could hear her screaming for her husband. He grabbed her from one of the bastards and ran. Her ashen hair matched the sky as smoke filtered through the thatched roofs of the city. Her green eyes stood out, even from a distance, for everything else was either gray with ash, red with blood, or white with fear. Their mother, who was beaten, scratched, and her clothes tattered, could hardly move. Their father headed back to them, but, as he reached the dirt street in front of the tree, he was stopped by a large band of the unwelcome barbarians. The two children heard the leader of the barbarians yell in a foreign tongue. Then they saw him reach to his side and, in one swift movement, sliced off their father's head with a large machete, unusual to his race. More red …and more meaningful than even their mother's vibrant eyes. The blood was that of an honest man. Several of the invaders dismounted their horses and grabbed the girls' mother, tied her up, and put her on the leader's horse.  
  
Still the girls sat within the grand tree and did not cry, watching as the smoke rose above the city as if to swallow it. They watched as hoof after hoof trampled the dead and yet their father was unharmed… anymore than he'd already been. His body was untrampled and unimpaled. They watched the invaders ride off with their mother, just watched. Their minds were either elsewhere or they were too shocked, but either way, they descended from the tree, walked over to their father, picked up his head, and his body, and dragged it to their home. There they buried him in a deep grave below the floorboards. 


	2. Chapter One

1 Chapter One  
  
This chapter is full of new names and words but the names are the hardest.  
  
Sgiathach is not sgee-ah-thatch. It is a Celtic name meaning dragon. (Pronounced Sky-ah-tay) K'Sai (pronounced kay-sigh) is a word meaning sharp sai, or sharp dagger-like thingy.  
  
"Aargh!" came an angry growl as a tall, purple-haired girl came at her opponent with her shortsword.  
  
As she neared her opponent, she leaned in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"How boring. The teacher has given me practice shortswords. That takes all the fun out of it, " whispered as she stopped and bowed to the silver- streaked, dark green haired girl opposite her.  
  
"Of course, it's not helping the matter any that you're not even trying," the short, green- haired one replied.  
  
"K'Sai, Sgiathach! Quit yapping those lips and get to work!" yelled the instructor beside the practice mat.  
  
"Yes sir!" They hollered and saluted together.  
  
Immediately, they threw all their weapons to the side of the mat where the instructor stood, somewhat frightened by the suddenness with which Sgiathach, the purple- haired girl, blocked smoothly with her rather muscular arms. K'Sai followed up with a forward palm thrust which Sgiathach did not block. K'Sai's palm hit her in the chin, but Sgiathach didn't let it bother her. She regained control over herself and backed off to do a mirrored crescent kick. This was not blocked either, leaving Sgiathach with a red chin and K'Sai with a rugburned shoulder. Then the two bowed calmly and smirked at the instructor, who, for some reason, didn't appear to be looking at them at all, but past them.  
  
The two young girls, merely 13, turned around to see what it was that their instructor was staring at. Upon their full 180-degree turn, the two found that the room had filled with the male soldiers from the hated borderlands. It was not an unusual sight except that they dragged along a gallows on wheels.  
  
On the gallows, K'Sai and Sgiathach saw what it was that the instructor was staring at. The General, the lieutenant, and the girls' maitress were hanging there, but not entirely, for it was only their skin.  
  
The girls turned to the instructor who made a mumble, barely audible, but it was almost clear that he'd said… "Mommy". Then the instructor fainted, leaving the two girls to fend for themselves in a room full of full grown, combat- trained men.  
  
One of the men walked over to the instructor's limp being and pulled out a longsword. K'Sai and Sgiathach watched, in horror, but never crying, as the man inserted the longsword in the instructor's stomach, whose eyes shot open as he was jolted to consciousness. The instructor looked the girls in their eyes and said "sister" and, promptly, died. The man that had killed him looked up suddenly.  
  
"You will come with us," he growled at K'Sai. "And you will go with them," he continued, pointing at Sgiathach then at a small group of young boy soldiers.  
  
A leader of a sort came out of each group, grabbed the designated girl and left. K'Sai and Sgiathach both quiet. 


	3. Chapter Two

1 Chapter Two  
  
Okay guys, I know my story isn't quite as articulate and eventful as some others, but I'll get there eventually. I think this chapter is one of the best to describe K'Sai's personality. (It's pronounced Kay-sigh)  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you royal asses, but I was just wondering where the hell we're going?" K'Sai asked of her entourage of well-trained men. They were gathered around her like vultures around a carcass.  
  
"Shut up, stupid girl! You don't need to know!" one soldier replied as they reached a small border guard cabin.  
  
"Now is that any way to treat a lady, Mal?" came a voice from beyond the curtains of the cabin.  
  
The one called Mal grumbled and walked away. K'Sai stuck her tongue out after him and, with a few not-so-gentle movements, K'Sai was shoved into the cabin and overwhelmed with the urge to slap, punch, kick, or otherwise maim someone.  
  
After straightening herself up, K'Sai looked around at the luxurious accommodations of the cabin, which was miles away from the training school. The oranges and browns of the silk clothes seemed to escalate her anger.  
  
"He's really not so bad," came the voice again, only, this time, K'Sai could tell it came from beneath a veil of orange silks and laces which blocked off a sort of "room" within the cabin itself.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" K'Sai asked searching for a set of eyes upon which to concentrate.  
  
"I am Lord Callus Mauvais. Lord of the Border countries, all of them now," the deep voice answered.  
  
He sounded so sure of himself that K'Sai nearly went numb.  
  
" You haven't finished answering my question, Lord," K'Sai said sarcastically. "What do you want me for?" 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been editing the Intro, Ch. 1, and Ch. 2, so I got kinda busy. I'm very sorry to anyone who may be reading this story.  
  
Sgiathach cleared her throat. She was losing her battle against the bug eating her system. She'd caught a cold walking for hours in the mountains south of the training school.  
  
"D'you guys need my help or are you ransoming me or what?" she asked her escorts. Nobody answered her, so she stopped and sat down. All of the young boys that were her escorts looked. Still, nobody answered.  
  
"Goddamn you people! I'm fuckin' freezing! Somehow you need me, otherwise you'd have killed me already. If you don't get me somethin' to keep me warm, I'll sit here until I do die!" Sgiathach yelled at the now dumbfounded youths. They didn't even bother to exchange glances with each other, they all took off their jackets, and showered them over her. It was her turn to be dumbfounded.  
  
"Um…thanks," she stuttered as she peeked her head out of the rather large pile of jackets that were nearly drowning her.  
  
They continued to walk within the valleys of the mountain. Though it there was no snow on the ground, it was very cold. The boys never shivered and they were constantly looking up at the sky. The escorts looked as though they were suspicious of the clouds. The natural ambiance of the ecosystem around her was strangely disrupted. There were no bird songs, no squirrels, no anything. All life seemed to hide from the skies.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry, but where are we going?" Sgiathach questioned, looking up at the sky in hopes of finding her way through the jackets. What were they looking at?  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" one of the boys replied to her questioning. He looked frightened, but her didn't sound it. What on the hellish earth was a 5 year old kid doing kidnapping people and marching off to the middle of nowhere when he wasn't even properly weaned of his fear of monsters or maybe it was his fear of wolves… whatever? He must not have liked the outdoors…  
  
" I've only asked like two questions!" she became very indignant.  
  
"Maybe you should remain silent because we don't want you to die," another boy answered. Sgiathach half expected him to say "pretty lady" in the little kids' manner of flirting with older women.  
  
"Why? What'll happen? Will the boogie-man get me?" No sooner had these words been uttered that something swooped down from the sky and grabbed Sgiathach in grand, golden talons and flew off. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
This next chapter is bringing in another character. Her name is Lady Mauvais (mo-vay, rhythming with no way). She, well… you'll see. Mal (mall) is back in this chapter.  
  
" My lady, all has been carried out. The girls will be taken to the new training facility in Anknah by 5 P.M. tomorrow," Mal told an elderly woman in unmatched browns and oranges.  
  
" Why do you lie to me, Mal?" asked the woman of her soldier.  
  
"Lie? My lady, I am not lying," he replied. He appeared confused at her intimation.  
  
"Do you not remember that you work for me? Do you not realize the punishments I could enforce upon you if I find out otherwise? Right now, I will not take the time to try you, I'll just kill you. We are at war with those blasted Gundam pilots and their oversized weapons. I refuse to deal with a traitor. Rethink what you are doing, Mal, for it could mean your life," the woman said as she ran out of breath. Mal bowed to her with respect to her age, but not to her; she knew this.  
  
As Mal left the room, the exasperated woman lifted her hands to beckon someone from the back of the room.  
  
"William, come here to my feet," she whispered.  
  
"Yes Lady Mauvais?" came a meek and Igor- like voice. He had a mysterious aura about him.  
  
"Follow him," she pointed towards the dorr Mal had exited. "And don't come back until you can prove it!"  
  
William hobbled to the gigantic sherry-wood door and he wobbled his way out. Lady Mauvais put her head in her hands.  
  
Follow him, eh? Do you not trust your most trusted advisor?" a dark, raspy voice emitted from behind the window curtains, which were behind her.  
  
"Who's tere?" Lady Mauvais demanded somewhat frightened. She turned circles, unsure of who or what she was lookig for.  
  
A gloved hand covered her mouth, keeping the frightened wretch of a woman from screaming for the traitorous William.  
  
"So you don't trust me?" the voice came again. Slowly he released his grasp of her mouth.  
  
The hand Mal still had on her neck slowly made her turn around.  
  
"You were once a beautiful wife to a wonderful man, but you gave him and your daughters up for me. No sooner had I been with you that you left me for Mauvais and you don't trust me?!" Mal's grip on her neck tightened once again.  
  
"Mal,- you're-choking-me-," Lady Mauvais managed.  
  
"I know," Mal smiled as he snapped her neck. Leaving her limp body on the floor of the over- decorated room.  
  
"I know," he whispered to himself as he kissed the cold lips of Lady Mauvais. "But, somehow, I don't give a shit anymore." 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Chapter Five, had it a name, would be known as " The Evil Stepfather". It sets the record…not straight, but it sets the record…  
  
"So let me get this right…my mother isn't dead yet?" K'Sai said from behind the bars of her not-so-accommodating cell. She was confused at her surroundings and her apparent destiny, but she hid it well for she was strong. Her body showed it and her mental stability demonstrated it. In her head she was thinking "this guys a wack…he's so full of shit…", but she never said what she felt... except to her sister who seemed to be ultimately not present.  
  
"No," Lord Mauvais replied getting rather irritated at her incessant quizzing.  
  
"And she's married…happily…to you?" K'Sai continued seeing his irritation burgeon.  
  
"Yes," he answered plainly.  
  
"And you are?" K'Sai lead.  
  
"I'm the Lord of the Border States, all of them,"  
  
"No shit, dumbass, but I saw them kidnap her right after that bastard of a barbarian killed my father!"  
  
K'Sai was holding onto the bars of her cell with her forehead facing the ceiling.  
  
"I don't get it," she finally uttered after emitting a loud "GODDAMN IT!" and an "erg"- like noise.  
  
"You will soon enough," Mauvais answered her angry words patiently though it was clear that her had a great distaste for her mordant and utterly naughty words.  
  
"Soon enough? So you know exactly what I want to know. TELL ME!" K'Sai shook the bars furiously as she demanded indignantly.  
  
Lord Mauvais came close to the bars and whispered to K'Sai.  
  
"You have no patience young child. We will have to work on that. We'll start by making you wait for your food," Mauvais told her as she stepped back. "Guard!"  
  
A guard emerged from behind the sterile-looking silver door. As it shut behind him, she saw a small man look in. He was hunched and Igor-like. But she merely glanced at him. K'Sai knew she had worse things to deal with.  
  
"Guard," Mauvais continued "How long exactly do you reckon we should make her be patient? Two, maybe three days?"  
  
"Days!" K'Sai looked completely famished as it was.  
  
"Yes, sir, three days should do it," replied the young guard, looking K'Sai over thoroughly enticed.  
  
"Look at something else you medieval succubus-loving man whore!" K'Sai bellowed.  
  
The guard walked out smirking. Following behind him, Lord Mauvais nodded.  
  
"I'd say that I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, but, it appears, you won't be eating lunch tomorrow…or for a week afterwards," Lord Mauvais said trying to sound like a tough guy, but he came off as a nerd-type who snorted when he laughed.  
  
"A week! You said three days!" K'Sai slammed her hands on the bars.  
  
"I changed my mind," Mauvais said as her left through the sterile- looking portal. 


End file.
